thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Complete Series Volume One
The Complete Series Volume One is a DVD containing all nine first season episodes, all fifteen second season episodes, all thirty-six third season episodes, all seventy-seven fourth season episodes, and all five fifth season episodes. Is also includes two specials, the canceled fourth season episodes, and the episode between the fourth and fifith seasons. It was released March 30th, 2012. All the episodes have restored quality and sound. Episodes #The Pilot Episode #Spencer and the Big O'l Problem #Overhaul #Undercoat #The Date #Thomas' Birthday #Summer, Spring and Winter Wipeout #Henry's Biography #Edward the 4-4-2 #Pilot 2 #Footplates and Fenders #Trusty Ferdinand #Edward & The Coaches #A Revenge from Coaches #Edward & the Tenders #The Rookie #James and the Frieght Cars #James and the Express #A Rookie and another Rookie #Lessons Learned #The Bowling Place #Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla, 3 great flavors for Ice Cream #The Vacuum Store #The Paint Store (Season Finale) #Gordon's Foggy Day #Dockyard Help #Dockyard Help Redux #DieselWorks Trouble #SteamWorks Trouble #Shed Trouble #Dockyard Trouble #Station Trouble #The World's Dirtest Engine #Percy & The Truck #James Helps Out #Trucks & Trouble #The Three Tank Engines #Gordon the Record Breaker #Journey to the Centre of the Island #A New Look #A New Look Redux #Norm & the Breakvan #The Ultimate Diesel Guide #Brother Betrayel #Friend Betrayel #Thomas' Bad Day #Nix's New Brakes #Spencer & the Express #Slips & Tips #Thomas & The UK Trip #Slips & Tips Redux #Rails & Ties #Paxton & the Breakdown Train #Henry's Tunnel #Henry's Tunnel Redux #Den at the Dieselworks #Oil & Trouble Dart #Fiery Flynn & Brave Belle #Edward's Fruit Delivery #The Curse of The Scottish #A Thanksgiving Celebration #The Truck #The End of November #The End of November Redux #The Final Decision #A Really Useful Engine #A Day at the DieselWorks #Flatbeds and Logs #Tender Couplings #The Importance of Lamps #Douglas' Breakvan Problem #Thomas and Percy's Important Load #A Story About a Tank Engine #A Day to Remember #Coaches and Passengers #Gordon, and Henry; Two Proud Tender Engines #Thomas & The Express #The Freeze #Douglas' Lunar Eclipse #A New Record #Thomas' Snowplough #Snowploughs and Buffers #Percy's Promise #Promises for Percy #Even More Promises for Percy #Edward Proves A Point #Toby's Surprise #Henry and the Snow #The Winter Solstice #The Days Before Christmas #Toby Saves the Day #A Christmas Special #Boxes and Crates #Mud #A New Colour #Paint Cans #Douglas' Revenge #Another Great Arguement #Douglas' Special Train #A Bad Omelette #More Bad Omelettes #A Really Useful Diesel #Paxton's Busy Day #Respect for Percy #Emily, Gordon, and the Coaches #Bulgy's Second Chance #A New Line #The Return of Paxton #Trucks All Day #New Coal #Smoke and Steam All Day #Time is Time #A Final Journey with Coal? #Thomas' Turntable Spin #Percy's Search for James #Percy and the Mail Contest #Edward, James, and the Mail #The Replacement #Thomas' Prank #Thomas, No.1 of the Railroad #James' New Wheel #More New Wheels #Overheated #The Fall Out #Henry and The Flying Kipper #James' Fishy Day #Fog #More Foggy Days #A Tiring Day #Trucks, Ballast, and Engines #A Bigger Prank #More Pranks #James the Fooled Engine #Bill, Ben, and Edward #The Meeting #Branches #Thomas in Trouble #Hank the American Engine #Bill, Ben, and The Diseasel #Sisters #Emily and the Dirty Engine #Culdee's Stories Specials #British vs. Americans #The Christmas Hype #Thomas Proves His Point #Percy and The Valentine's Day Wedding #Percy & Old Slow Coach Bonus Features *Info about the series *Meet all Sodor Friends *Paint you favourite engine *Repair an Engine *Build an Engine *Songs- James the Really Splendid Engine, Really Useful Engine, Percy's Seaside Trip, Ode to Gordon, Harold the Helicopter, Toby, Sir Topham Hatt, Troublesome Trucks, and Edward, Henry, Duck, and The Scottish Twins' theme. *Trailer for the sixth season and The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine Trivia *Some of the episodes are renamed. *This is currently the only place where the episode The Christmas Hype can be found. *Thomas & The UK Trip is moved between Slips & Tips and Slips & Tips Redux Category:DVDs Category:Adventures on Rails